Shadow (Fable II)
Shadows are creatures that resemble other creatures only black. The creatures they resemble are: Hobbes, Bandits, Balverines, and Highwaymen. They are possibly sent by the Shadow Court. You find and battle them in the Shadow Court and in the Temple of Shadows after completing the quest Defender of the Light. In the quest Defender of the Light, Cornelius Grim transforms into a shadow to try and kill you in a more powerful form. Biology Shadows are black, phantasmal beings with red piercing eyes which take the form of mortal beings. They usually attack in packs, which may suggest some sort of organization or social activities between them. They are vicious killing machines. Origin Little is known about the origins of Shadows except that they seem to be connected to places of great evil, such as the Temple of Shadows, which they overrun if the hero/heroine completes the Defender of the Light quest. They also seem to be connected to the shadow court, appearing in massive hordes when the player attempts to meet them. Social Structure Based on various in-game sources, it is possible that the Shadows have a loose social hierarchy about them, which may suggest some form of intelligence. If this is true, then it is probable that the Shadow Court rules over the Shadows in Albion in an oligarchical fashion. Based on the description of The Maelstrom, it would seem that there is a level of authority above that of even the Shadow Court. These Primal Shadows are evidently from another plane of existence and exhibit a very high intellect. In Fable III it has been revealed that some shadows are controlled by The Crawler. See the Future Shadows make a return in the DLC add-on, See the Future. They can be found attacking the town inside The Snowglobe that the player purchased from Murgo. However, these shadows are different from the regular shadows.You must use your own weapon that corresponds to the shadows colour. Note that they have weapons the same colour as you. Blue Shadows Blue Shadows are a Strength using variation on regular Shadows. They primarily use melee attacks. They can only be injured by using melee attacks. Will and ranged attacks do not do any damage, but will make them recoil as if they were being hurt. Yellow shadows Yellow Shadows are a Skill using variation on regular Shadows. They primarily use Ranged attacks, and are the least common of the "Coloured Shadows." They are usually found off to the side of larger battle's, assisting the other two variations of shadows. Red Shadows Red Shadows are a Will using variation of the normal Shadows, they primarily use Will powers, but will still attack the player with their fists, if they get close enough. They use a variety of spells against the player, including Blades, a variation of Slow Time, and Force Push. Red Shadows are unique because they can only be hurt using Will abilities. Attacking them with Melee attacks and Ranged attacks do not do any damage, but still make them recoil. Red Shadows seem to have a limited area to move around, they often will chase the player, but then teleport back to their original location. This is common during the "Rescue the Children" stage of The Snowglobe quest. Notes Even though Shadows are very ambiguous creatures, there is enough information scattered throughout the game to infer the following: * The Wheel of Misfortune has the power to transform unwitting victims into shadows. * Out of the three types of "Coloured Shadows," Red shadows seem to be the most difficult, since the variation on Slow Time they use. They seem to be able to move much farther than the player can, making it difficult to hit them. * Using a high ranked lightning is a good way of killing a Red Shadow. The "Stun Effect" that occurs after the spell hits the target will persist through a "Teleportation," meaning that the player can continue to damage them, even if they teleport out of sight. * Red Shadows have an inherent weakness to the force push spell, making it the most effective spell for quickly dispatching them. If the player uses the snowglobe when they first arrive in Bowerstone Market, a level 2 force spell (Area or targeted) will kill red shadows in one blow. * Interestingly, if a shadow is killed using a "Counter," they will scream out in pain. *If a shadow in the form of a highwayman is killed by a headshot from a ranged weapon, the body will not disappear and will simply fall to the floor. The body looks like a completely black version of the highwayman, and the characteristic black vortices that normally accompany a shadow will be absent. *Though it rarely happens, and it is unknown why it happens, the Blue Shadows may sometimes flee from the player, as Hobbes often do. This could be because some blue shadows are layered over Hobbes, in other words they use the same reaction pattern as a Hobbe would, including fleeing. **A trivial example: return to the area of the snowglobe that had exclusively blue shadows in it and you will only find Hobbes there once the curse is lifted. Category:Fable II Enemies